Maximilian (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "G'mowning, player! Hee-hee-hee!♪" *'Afternoon': "Hello! Whatcha need?" *'Evening': "O, player! Good evening!♫" *'Night': "Welcome, player! You must be tired!" *'Very Low Stamina:' "Ach! You're about to fall asleep on the ground! C'mon, get some rest right now!" *'Day after collapsing:' "You're all down in the dumps just because you collapsed! Just cut it out! I'll show you how to take care of stamina!" *'On his Birthday:' "You remembered my birthday? I'm delighted! ♪ Totally happy!" *'Rejects a proposal:' "Sorry, I'm a bit unsure of myself today. Keep it safe!" *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations! I know you would win! ♫" *'Lose a Contest:' "Don't feel down. Just try again next year. I'll be rooting for you!" *'Talk too much:' "There are a lot of interesting stuff in this city!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Wow! This is exactly what I wanted for my birthday! Thanks a bunch! ♪" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "I'm happy you though of me on my birthday... but not about the present." *'Multiple Gifts:' "O, I'm okay! Keep it!" *'Early Spring:' *'Late Spring:' *'Early Summer:' *'Late Summer:' *'Early Autumn:' *'Late Autumn:' *'Early Winter:' *'Late Winter:' *'Sunny:' *'Cloudy:' *'Rainy:' *'Snowy:' *'1 Flower': "I heard you started a ranch! ♥ I'll help out any way I can! ♪ Just let me know! ☆" *'2 Flowers': "Are you training hard? You learn all kind of things, so it's best to exercise each day! ♥" *'3 Flowers': "I might have never been away from town, but I still believe there's nowhere better! The food is tasty, and the ocean, rivers, and mountains are so beautiful. ♪" *'4 Flowers': "Ever since I was young, all I remember is my father scolding me... Well... He has praised me before too, but always looks mad, so it's hard to tell." *'5 Flowers': "Ach... I just bit it back there! But all this gravel stuck to my leg feels right! Nothing says "man" like a gravel-covered knee!" *'6 Flowers': "Man, I need a jogging buddy! I need someone who can take off for a run at the drop of a hat! ♫ Someone I can just be myself with! ☆" *'7 Flowers': "Everyone asks me if I've found a girlfriend lately. That's so annoying!" *'8 Flowers': "Whoa! Player! I was just thinkin' about you, and there you are! Are you a genie or somethin'?" *'9 Flowers': "Player, do you enjoy talking with me? Hee hee! ♪ Of course you do, or you wouldn't come here so often! ♥" *'10 Flowers': "It took a moment for me to fall in love with you, but I will keep loving you forever! ♥" *'7 Flowers (Male)': "I hate herbs and grasses! They smell too sour! Other than that, I don't like to be bored. Fortunately, I haven't been bored lately." *'8 Flowers (Male)': "My goal is to be able to use the greatest techniques with the axe. Then I want to build a giant house." *'9-10 Flowers (Male)': *'11 Flowers': "Okay! As of today, we're newlyweds! ♥ A little embarrassing but it's nice! ☆" *'12 Flowers': "How 'bout I massage your back? Is it fine? Well, just let me know!" *'13 Flowers': "So I'm the head of a family! ♫ I have to work hard." *'14 Flowers': "If possible, I'll make it so I can help with the land plot! ♪" *'15 Flowers': "Making money is important, but not worth the risk to put yourself in danger. You will be safe!" *'16 Flowers': "My dad told me it's a waste of time to dwell on things too much! I've decided I'm just going to do the best that I can!" *'17 Flowers': "Sure enough, when I'm with you, player, I feel secure. I mean I get happy!" *'18 Flowers': "I intend to do anything for you, player! If you tell me to fly, I'll probably fail, but I try anyway!" *'19-20 Flowers': "I'm happy having you, player, right within reach! You're soft and warm! I love touching you! ♥" *'Engagement': "I'm getting excited about running the ranch with you, player!♪" *'Pregnancy': "Isn't it crazy that your body was designed for this very thing? It’s completely beautiful, and so are you!" *'After Baby's Birth': "That was a safe delivery, and I really like being a father! ♥" *'First Child grows up': "Child can be a bit assertive, but I think that's kinda cute!" *'Second Child grows up': "Having siblings is so nice! It brings back memories of when I was younger. ☆" *'Engagement': "Congratulations on this exciting time in your lives!" *'Pregnancy': "You are going to have a baby, aren't you!? You've got a good eye, player. But have you thought about its birth? No? Ach, you don't have to do that! Run along now! ♪" *'After Baby's Birth': "Cuteness factor just increased exponentially! ♥ Congrats on this new little baby! ♫" *'First Child grows up': "You can't take your eyes off Child, even for a second." *'Second Child grows up': "child has grown up so fast as well. Do they get along? That's good! ♫" Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue